


The Perfect Doll

by creamedquimwhip



Series: The Perfect Doll Series [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamedquimwhip/pseuds/creamedquimwhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of TDW Thor and Odin travel to Nowhere with plans of putting the Aether from those like Malekith who would use it for anything but good. There they find Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt:http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?view=33066133#t33066133

The rules are simple. Do not leave your box. Do as you are told, when you are told to do it. If you are removed from your box, you are to stay where you are placed until you are put back into your box. Do not speak (any word that escapes your mouth is of no importance). Do not engage in any form of communication with the other items in the collection. If any of the items try to communicate with you, ignore it.

 

He is fed three times a day. His wounds have been treated and are fully healed. There is not so much as a single scratch to indicate that an injury was present to begin with. Physically He is kept as stress free as possible as not to wear down His appearance. It took a while, but He looks significantly better than He did when He'd first arrived. If He could actually think, could actually _remember_ , He'd go so far as to say that He's never looked so healthy, so full of life, so _whole_.

 

But physically whole is as far as he goes.

 

For the first time in his life He is completely blank.

 

He does not think except to process an order, and He does not feel (The Collector saw to that first.)

 

The temperature in his cell is too cold for Him to be comfortable in his Asgardian form (He feels no desire to remain in that form anyway), so He remains in his Jotun form (He feels no disgust towards this form either). He's been given a pair of dark tight fitting trousers, and thick dark boots. The pink alien braids His hair (It has grown far too long. He is not allowed to cut it.)  His chest and arms are left bare, displaying His lineage. His nose has been pierced and a couple of thin golden chains connect the ring hanging from his nose to ring in his pointed ear.

 

That is how The Collector wants Him.

 

Not long after being in His natural form His body starts to change. It starts with a tingling in His temples and spreads into a constant aching pain. The Collector checks on him every day in the following weeks, telling the pink alien to take notes while he talks. When He is allowed to look, two long horns have sprouted and grown from His temple, arching back and curling around His ears. The tips of His fingers have elongated, curling into black razor sharp claws, and hardened. His teeth have become more pointed, his skin a deep cobalt blue. Though He can see just fine, His eyes (have also darkened to match the rubies in his hair) have lost their pupils and iris. His bone structure is the same, but he does not recognize the creature staring at him from the mirror (he does not remember what he looked like before this moment). Once the mirror is taken away, He forgets what He looks like and the all-consuming blankness settles in again.

 

He has become a living doll, beautiful and perfect, confined to a singular glass box in a room full of glass boxes.

 

He is allowed to keep his magic, but with no sense of purpose, no desire to do anything but sit compliantly and stare off into space, He might as well not have it at all.

 

He wouldn't have missed his magic if it was gone anyway, wouldn't even notice the pain of its absence.

 

Beings of all shapes, sizes and colors come and go all the time. They stare and marvel at the oddity that is He.

They praise His beauty. Go on and on about His perfection. Some stare in lust, others in greed. They want Him, want to buy Him, to use Him.

 

They are welcome to do with Him as they please. He no longer has the capacity to care.


End file.
